


Crimson Hunger

by CheeseTheCat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Badboyhalo has a terrible time, Badboyhalo-centric, Blood and Gore, Bloodvines - Freeform, Cannibalism, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Demon!Badboyhalo, Demonic instincts, Diamond Golem Hybrid Skeppy, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Hybrid Antfrost, Hybrid Captain Puffy, Hybrid Skeppy, Hybrids, Minecraft mechanics mixed with real life, Sheep Hybrid Captain Puffy, The Crimson, Video Game Mechanics, badboyhalo angst, cat hybrid antfrost, no beta we die like men, please i tried my hardest i haven’t written fanfic in forever, skephalo if you squint but not intentional, the egg, this is an au where they fixed skeppy before the eggpire was formed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseTheCat/pseuds/CheeseTheCat
Summary: Bad is kind and sweet, which is odd considering he’s a demon. As much as he acts like a normal person sometimes he slips up. And after a stressful time freeing his friend from the possession of an evil egg, those slip ups become more frequent.Bad can feel his willpower failing, how long until he hurts the people he cares for?
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, im tagging it anyways bc screw it, no explicit romance but u can read it as skephalo if u want, skephalo if u squint
Comments: 47
Kudos: 192





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS THIS CONTAINS CONTENT SOME MAY NOT LIKE!!!
> 
> this fic is an au bc they sealed the egg away before they all got infected again and formed the eggpire. the also managed to actually fix skeppy
> 
> also THIS FIC IS OF THE PERSONAS OF THE CCS, THEY SHOULD IN NO WAY REFLECT UPON HOW THEY ARE IN REAL LIFE. 
> 
> I REPEAT, THESE ARE THE CHARACTERS THEY PLAY IN THE SMP, NOT THEM AS REAL PEOPLE!!
> 
> if you send this to the ccs i will cry i hope they never see this garbage bad would be disappointed in me-
> 
> also this is gonna contain a bit of gore, not too graphic but still a bit intense. 
> 
> bbh commits cannibal (is it cannibalism if he’s not human??)

He didn’t know where he was. His senses were all muted except for the strong metallic tang of blood in his mouth. He was eating… something. Or maybe someone? He wasn’t sure but he couldn’t stop himself. There was shrieking in his ears but he couldn’t see who the voices belonged to. His head was clouded with ravenous hunger, the terrified screams echoing in his ears as he continued to rip and tear at the being before him. Bad could feel the warm, thick liquid dripping from his jaws and hands as he tore into what was before him. 

Suddenly something touched him, and he let out a violent inhuman roar as it pulled him through the floor. He writhed and ripped at the ropes- no, not ropes, vines. Crimson bloodvines tried around his wrists dragged him under, capturing his limbs completely as his throat grew raw from screeching.

He still struggled against the strong bonds holding his limbs as he cried out, this time for help. But no sound left his mouth despite his best efforts. He sobbed openly as the hold on his body grew tighter. The vines dug into his wrists and ankles and he yelled without a voice for someone to come to his aid. The bonds began to sizzle with a sharp pain as the scent of salt filled the dark cavernous room which he was trapped inside. He heard the creak of a door and saw a figure step inside. 

An attempt to mutter the name of the figure was made in vain, his voice seemingly gone for good. The figure stepped forward, raising an angry hand, clearly meaning to strike. But before they could Bad was suddenly ripped apart by the crimson vines that bound him. His jaws opened in a scream that would not come out as his vision blacked.

Bad woke with a yelp, fear tight in his chest. He took in shaky breaths as he held his knees tigh to himself. He frantically looked around the room. He was in his bedroom inside of the mansion that he shared with his best friend. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he uncurled. He was very shaken, but slowly managed to calm his nerves enough to look outside. The sun was rising slowly, so it seemed like it was as good a time as any to get up. 

Bad stretched his arms as he hopped out of bed. He slipped into the shower briefly to clean himself for the day. Afterwards he got out looked himself over in the mirror. He looked terrible. He rubbed his perfectly white eyes, the bags underneath them quite noticeable despite his void coloured face. He decided to ignore it and brushed his sharp teeth instead, before putting on his clothes for the day (and struggling as his shirt got caught on his horns) before heading downstairs. The demon waves to his friend, who is silently eating cereal at their dinner table. His friend doesn’t respond, looking up at the demonic presence that had entered the room briefly before returning to his cereal. Bad hides his disappointment at the stale gesture that could barely be called a greeting, not wanting to offend his friend.

Skeppy had been turned into a red shell of himself by The Egg, but they’d managed to cure him and he was mostly back to normal now. His roommate was more distant with him than he had been before, not speaking very often and barely interacting with him if at all unless it was urgent, and even that contact was minimal. Bad longed for Skeppy to return the affection he gave him. He longed for him to hug him, to smile at him, heck even just to talk to him! But he knew he couldn’t push the diamond man into it. Skeppy had to come around in his own time, and Bad had to just accept it.

Bad ate his breakfast beside Skeppy in silence (he did try to converse with the man, but got no response) then put his dish into the dishwasher. He headed out to take a walk around the SMP, wanting to see what was new with his friends. After walking for a while he spotted Puffy and waved to her, calling out. 

She turned around at the sound of his voice. She’d been tending to her pets as he approached. The sheep woman beams at him, greeting him in a warm hug. Bad laughs, his spade tail flicks in excitement as her soft wool tickles his cheek.

“Bad! It’s good to see you today, how’s it been going?” The ewe asked as she released him from her hold. She eyes him for a moment before he can respond and her face shifts to one of concern.

“Bad you look terrible, are you okay?” She asks.

“Oh i’m alright, just didn’t sleep too well!” he waves his hands dismissively. He didn’t think he looked that tired but maybe Puffy was just perceptive.

Puffy frowns, but seems to accept the answer for now, much to Bad’s relief. The two chat as she pets and combs her animals. When she’s finished with that the two head back to the path, continuing the walk down it. Things are cheerful and nice until Puffy asks Bad the question he’d been dreading since the day had began.

“So how have things been with Skeppy?”

Bad stills, frowning deeply as he struggles for an answer.

“He’s… alive, at least. He’s eating and he’s awake, which is good.” He silently hopes that this will satisfy her curiosity. It doesn’t.

“Bad you know that’s not what I really meant.” She puts a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I meant how are you holding up?”

Bad winces. He doesn’t really know how to answer, so he doesn’t. He gives a small shrug and Puffy sighs.

“Bad, you can’t just ignore it, you’ve gotta talk to him about what happened.”

“But he won’t even look at me!” Bad shouts. He slaps a hand over his mouth, startling himself at his own outburst. Puffy looks unfazed.

“Maybe it’s because you won’t actually talk to him about what went on with…” she pauses.

“The Egg.” he finishes. He meets her eyes with a tiny forced smile. 

“I’ll talk to him about it, I promise.” 

Puffy doesn’t say anything else about it, just nodding. They continue on their way, the rest of the day being spent goofing off together. At the end of the day he returned home. 

The house was silent. The lights were off and there wasn’t an ounce of movement. Bad eyed the empty mansion, his white eyes glowing brightly in the darkness.

“Hey ‘Geppy? You here?” He calls out. Upon getting no response a small twinge of concern grows inside him and he begins to search the house, his concern only growing when he approaches an open back door, a small smudge of red staining the floor. Bad doesn’t even want to think about what it could be. There’s more of the… substance… trailing up the stairs. Bad whines slightly.

“skeppy…?” he whimpers, seeing the trail leading to the bathroom. He hears some grumbling from inside, as well as pained whimpering.

Bad nearly busts the door open, seeing Skeppy sitting on the edge of the bathtub, struggling to pull several arrows out of himself.

“Sk-“

Skeppy looks up at him, freezing Bad in place with a painfully terrified gaze. He doesn’t even have to utter a word before bad starts grabbing items out of the first-aid kit that the other man had been using.

“S-Skeppy how did this happen?” Bad asks as he fills the sink with warm water, wetting a cloth.

“G-Got cornered b-by a skeleton. Didn’t have m-my armour on.” Skeppy chuckles, groaning as the movement causes the arrow in his back to shift.

“Stay still ‘Geppy, you’ll hurt yourself more if you talk.” 

“Bad I-“ The diamond studded man breathes sharply as Bad tugs lightly on the arrow.

“I- I need to apologize to you…” He shudders.

“Why would you need to apologize to me?” Bad pauses, confused.

“I’ve been ignoring you for something that’s not even your fault…” He sighs, looking Bad in the eyes.

“You didn’t m-mean for the E-Egg to take me, you were infected and couldn’t think straight.” Skeppy sets a shaky hand on Bad. The demon stills at the touch.

“Geppy I… I’m sorry too. I should’ve talked to you about it but instead I was a coward, I’m sorry too.” Bad smiles softly, Skeppy smiles back but cries out in pain as Bad pulls the arrow out in a swift motion. Skeppy curses under his breath and Bad doesn’t say anything, knowing that his friend hadn’t done it on purpose. Skeppy glares at him, but there’s no malice behind it. Bad sticks his tongue out playfully and Skeppy laughs. The demon looks down to tend to the injuries and…

there’s blood staining his claws.

Bad’s mind goes fuzzy with static, staring at the glistening red liquid on his hands. His mind slips to his dream. The coppery smell of the blood reminding him of the satisfaction he felt at curing the ravenous hunger that gnawed at him. For a moment he considered plunging his paw into the wound, tearing into flesh and feeding that insatiable appetite that tore at his mind whenever the smell of raw meat hit his nose-

“-BAD!” Skeppy’s shout snapped him back to the present. His friend stares at bad with intense worry on his features. Bad blinks for a moment before continuing to tend to the wound. He cleans it, the clear water in the sink changing to a pink as he wipes away the debris from the arrow and any of the recently clotted blood. He pours a small amount of a regeneration potion onto the open hole in Skeppy’s side, ignoring the shudder that ripples through the injured man, and finishes by bandaging it up.

He helps Skeppy stand on shaky legs, convincing his friend to drink the rest of the potion. He helps his exhausted friend to bed, tucking him in, rolling his eyes to Skeppy’s gentle teasing about the act. 

“You’ll be alright?” Skeppy asks him.

“You’re asking me if i’m alright?” Bad laughs. 

“Geppy you silly muffin, you’re the one who’s hurt!” Bad elbows Skeppy gently and they both share a laugh together. Despite the fact that his friend had an arrow in his back, thing feel more normal now than they had been.

After making sure the injured man is comfortable he returns downstairs. He cleans up the bloody stairs and doorway, locking up for the night. Upon heading into the upstairs bathroom to tidy that as well he pauses. Had he really thought about biting into and eating his best friend? Bad shuddered. He must just still be a little shaken up from his dream. Although he did remember having thoughts like those that had occurred in his mind before that dream happened even happened. He’d always been able to push them down instantly. His craving for blood and meat was usually satisfied by eating a couple pieces of raw steak whenever they were particularly strong, but the thought of harming someone to get his fill? It was sickening. Or at least he knew it should be. But for some reason it wasn’t, at least not anymore.

Bad chalked it up to him being tired and having just dealt with a stressful situation. Yeah, that was it. It would go away if he ignored it. He began to clean up, hoping to take his mind off his troublesome thinking. He trashed the arrow along with the soiled bandages. After he wiped the floor and the tub off he drained the sink, placing the towel in the laundry. When stepping back to admire his work he noticed that he’d missed a spot. A small drop of blood sat on the edge of the tub. He didn’t really want to dig through the laundry basket, or dirty another cloth, so he pondered what to do before a thought crossed his mind. 

It wouldn’t hurt to just…

Bad knelt down close to the small droplet.

It’s not weird, I’m just conserving towels…

As his mind battled itself between satisfying the dark craving and his morals, he shakily raised a claw.

I’m sure Skeppy wouldn’t even care if I did…

He dipped his inky black claw into the drop, wiping it away and onto the claw.

Just a little taste, just to see what it’s like…

He raised it to his lips.

For science, just a test.

He licked the blood off his claw, his mind going blank. An instantaneous dark feeling creeped into his chest. He knew he should feel sick, but he didn’t. It felt good. The taste wasn’t anything like animal blood, it was different. He didn’t know why, and it didn’t make any sense, but it tasted better. 

He snapped out of it suddenly. He came to his senses as he realizes what he’s done. He wants to throw up but his body denied his that luxury. Backing out of the bathroom in a panicked scramble was all he could do. He ran to his room, locking the door behind him. He wasn’t sure if he locked it to keep others out or to keep himself inside. 

Bad sunk against the locked door, his breath shuddering. His head was screaming for more of the taste, for flesh to go along with the blood, but his body wouldn’t move. He wouldn’t let it. So instead he just sat there, paralyzed on the floor.

He wanted to cry out, but no sound came to his mouth.


	2. Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad makes a vow to never hurt Skeppy, but he still gives into his appetite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS MUCH MORE GRAPHIC THAN THE LAST YOUVE BEEN WARNED!!
> 
> i actually made a new chapter instead of abandoning it due to laziness this is pog
> 
> i’m glad you guys are enjoying it, it’s going to get a lot more angsty from here >:3 mwah haha!!
> 
> this fic isn’t going to be that long i don’t think, but there’s still gonna be more chapters coming your way. I’ll try not to take too long between the releases but the schedule isn’t organized at all :’)

It had been days since Skeppy had gotten hurt and Bad was doing good at ignoring the guilt he felt from what he’d done. It was a peaceful time as things slowly settled back into normal routine. Skeppy and Bad had talked a bit more about the whole “Egg situation” and it seemed to help the both of them heal a tad. But Bad couldn’t fully push away the gnawing anxiety in the back of his mind. 

What if he finds out? He’ll hate me…

Bad was currently washing dishes in the sink. The dishwasher had broken so he had to do dishes by hand for now. Skeppy was out getting some groceries so he was alone with his thoughts.

He grabbed a steel wool sponge, scrubbing aggressively at a spot of stuck on food attached to a pan. He grumbled in annoyance as it stubbornly held on. As he scrubbed his mind drifted away from the task at hand.

He’d tasted his best friends blood. Why had he done that? Was he going crazy? It had felt so good, it had been as though an itch inside him had finally been scratched. 

He wondered if it was a demon thing, a part of his heritage that he’d never had to face. There had been lots of things in the past he’d discovered about himself. He could still remember back to when he first grew his horns, boy had that been frightening. Waking up with a headache and a bloody scalp hadn’t been very fun, he’d assumed he was just a weird enderman until then, but after that he’d done some research, and settled on himself being demonic. He tried to hide it when he was younger, but upon meeting Skeppy (and accidentally revealing himself to him) he’d finally felt accepted. Bad smiles at the memory, still remembering the ridiculous startled screaming match they’d both shared as Bad had taken off his hood, forgetting that Skeppy didn’t know what he was.

Skeppy had been a bit scared of him for a couple days after he told him, which was understandable. He was a creature from the deepest bowels of the Nether, where no human had ever been. Skeppy had known that there wasn’t anything to fear after a little while though, and they grew closer together now that Bad had nothing to hide from the man. 

Maybe Skeppy should still be afraid of me.

He shudders at the thought, but perhaps it was true. He could still remember the coppery taste of Skeppy’s blood on his tongue. And he wanted more. He hated that he did, but he couldn’t deny it. He’d tried to eat some raw meat, but it just wasn’t the same. He’d had to choke it down, his body refusing the steak and yearning for something of a higher quality.

Maybe he should just do it. Just go ahead and satisfy the beast inside him that urged him to consume. To finally feed himself and give in to his desire for flesh. Just a little bite, that was all. Skeppy surely wouldn’t mind, would he? Bad could knock him out, he was already equipped with a natural venom in his fangs, and a dose of it wouldn’t kill Skeppy.

He kept scrubbing.

Yeah, yeah that was what he could do. Knock out the diamond man and take a bite or two. Not too much, just enough to curb the gnawing in his stomach. He could already smell the freshness of the blood that would drip from him. But his friend would make more, humans probably made more blood, or else why would they donate it? Skeppy would live with a few missing chunks, and Bad could just blame it on a feral wolf or rabid ocelot. The smell of the blood was growing stronger and Bad let out a low growl, that of a starving animal.

He paused. The water in the sink had turned red. He pulled his hands out of the soapy water. He’d gotten so into his daydream he hadn’t noticed that he’d scrubbed a fair bit of the skin off his hand with the steel wool. He inspected the wound, the pain barely registering as the ringing in his ears faded and the red in his vision evaporated. 

He blinked, the numbness having receded he winced, the air stung the raw scrapes in his flesh. He swiftly drained the sink, the red water swirling down the drain along with his plans to satisfy his darker cravings. He’d never hurt Skeppy.

Bad bandaged his hands and had returned downstairs, sitting himself downstairs on the couch. He- he can’t believe himself. He’d been honestly considering eating chunks of his roommate. But…

the painful gnawing in his stomach wouldn’t go away unless he acted.

So Bad made a plan. He hated himself for it but he knew what he had to do. He’d get his fill one way or another. He promised himself he wouldn’t kill anyone, or at least he’d try not to.

Hours later Bad snuck out of the house when Skeppy was asleep. He slipped silently through the woods, the moonlight providing just enough light to help him navigate. Bad could see in the dark, but light was always welcome.

There was a rustling in the woods as Bad stalked his- victim? Meal? Prey. The gnawing inside of him grew more painful as he crept closer to the man he was hunting.

The cat hybrid was distracted, cutting down trees in the night. Bad knew that his prey would be out and alone, as the other hybrid liked the dark just as much as he did himself.

Part of him felt bad about what he was going to do, but that part was small so he ignored it. His head was foggy, red clouded his vision as he stalked. He suddenly stepped on a twig that snapped, ringing out with a large cracking sound.

Bad stiffened as Ant’s ears twitched and he watched the cat spin around, eyeing the foliage for the source of the sound.

“Wh- Who’s there?” he stammered, his tail flicking nervously. Bad was behind him, hiding. His inky skin blended seamlessly with the shadows of the night.

For a moment Bad hesitated. Was he really about to do this? To Ant of all people, a man he called his friend? But his stomach groaned and his mind slipped to how easy it would be to just, go home. He already had an unsuspecting meal waiting at home if he wanted.

Bad shook the thought away. He wouldn’t hurt Skeppy. No matter what. So he lunged, bursting out of the bushes and toppling the large cat. He heard Antfrost cry out as Bad’s sharp fangs met the back of his neck, venom coursing through them to enter Ant’s bloodstream. The cat hybrid didn’t stand a chance. Bad could kill him and gorge himself on the meat easily if he felt like it. But he didn’t.

“I’m not going to kill anyone.” He reminded himself out loud. Stepping back he stared down at his prey. 

Ant was thoroughly unconscious, his nerves twitching slightly as Bad’s venom did its job in incapacitating him. The demons stomach growls loudly, it was time. 

Bad took Ant’s arm up to his maw, watching closely to make sure the cat didn’t awaken. He breathed heavily, the scent of blood from the neck wound he’d given him filled his nose and he bit down on the arm.

There was little to no resistance as Bad’s fangs dug their way into the meat. They were made for it. He bit, feeling blood gushing down his face like he’d just eaten a ripe fruit, but this was sweeter than any fruit he’d ever had. He tore the flesh away, barely chewing as he swallowed it, and a rush of adrenaline hit him. 

Bad kept tearing off bits in a feverish manor, the taste was immaculate, the best thing he’d ever had. He wanted to lose himself in it and eat until he couldn’t, but he stopped himself from doing that. He made care to not rupture any major arteries and veins, or to crack any bone with his strong jaw.

Blood dripped from his lips as he heaved in heavy breaths. He couldn’t take any more, Ant would surely die if he did. But what he’d had was amazing. Ant was a bloody mess, bites torn out of his arms, thighs, and pretty much anywhere there was soft flesh. But it was nothing that bandages and a gapple or two couldn’t fix. He’d still be missing bits of him sure, but Bad knew his friend would be fine.

He steadied himself, pulling out bandages from his coat pockets. He patched up the worst of the injuries he’d given the cat hybrid, before lifting him up into his arms. He carried Ant off into the night before arriving at Puffy’s home. He set Ant down carefully, the venom would wear off soon, and he needed to get far away. He knocked on the door then bolted into the bushes. He could hear the opening of a door and surprised yelp behind him, but didn’t stop running until he got home. 

He brought himself inside and discarded the bloody clothing into the washing machine. His instincts were still kicked into high gear as he kept listening for movement from Skeppy’s room. But there was none. The diamond hybrid was still fast asleep, and none the wiser.

What he had just done didn’t fully hit him until he’d finished cleaning the blood off himself and sunk into his room, exhausted. He stared blankly at the ceiling. He knew he should feel guilty, and he did, but not to the extent he’d expected. It felt like he’d done something natural, as common as stretching stiff muscles or yawing when tired.

Sure, he felt sorry for Ant, but the guy would survive. He wouldn’t even remember what happened thanks to Bad knocking him unconscious. Bad smiled a bit. He was going to get away with it. That meant he could do it ag-

What.

What was he thinking?!

His smile dropped instantly. He’d just mauled his friend like an animal. He thought he might throw up, but the bile he knew should be rising never came, his body seemingly content with his consumption of flesh more than his current mind was. So he lay there, horrified with himself. Horrified at his own actions. Horrified by how great it felt to rip and tear into another person.

He wept, not loudly or violently, just softly. Tears patterning the pillows on his bed with small wet splotches. He was awful, he didn’t deserve to cry. But unable to stop the flow of tears he let go, salty floods rolling down from his eyes. Bad didn’t know how long he had laid there until sleep finally gripped him in its hold, his mind succumbing to the dark ichor of unconsciousness.


	3. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad has to see what’s become of Antfrost, Skeppy is worried about him, and Puffy gets spooked.
> 
> There’s some cutesy fluff in this chapter (can be read as romantic, but it’s not intended), cause i wanted to give a break so I can really ruin y’all with mega hurt and ultra angst later on ;3 mwahaha!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a LOT more tame, so sorry if you wanted gore, but I need to set up some story stuff. There’ll be some more of that wonderful bloody mayhem in the next coming chapters though, so don’t worry gore fans!
> 
> Also, thanks again to all the kind support i’ve been receiving! I’m planning on making some more fics in the coming future too, so stick around for those!

Bad had stayed asleep in his room much later than he’d planned to, the sun already high in the sky by the time he was startled awake from a knocking at his bedroom door.

“Bad? You alright in there? I’m coming in.” Skeppy tapped at the wooden door, his hand slowly turning the doorknob. Bad grumbles in response, only burying himself further into the blankets.

Bad heard Skeppy’s footsteps approach him. Skeppy shook the blanket cocoon the demon was wrapped in, but he just groaned.

“Wakey Wakey Bad!” Skeppy chuckles lightheartedly.

His head was foggy with sleep but he could still remember what he’d done last night, the guilt rooting him in place.

“...geppy go away.” Bad untucked his head from his cocoon and replied, his voice thick with sleep. Skeppy rolled his eyes walking over to the curtains and pulling them wide open, sunlight bursting unwelcomingly into the room. Bad hisses in protest, his tail lashing angrily.

“Skeppy you muffin, it’s too bright!” he shouts, having now woken up more.

Skeppy just laughs in response, pulling the blankets off of his friend. The smaller demon grabs them back from him, tugging on them with a protective hiss.

Skeppy gives another, much stronger, tug on the covers, yanking them and Bad off the bed. The demonic man slips onto the floor and whines in protest.

“Skeppyyyyyyy!” he complains, the diamond hybrid chuckling at his now floor dwelling roommate. The other hybrid offers Bad his hand and he takes it with an eye roll.

“You slept a lot later than you usually do.” Skeppy said as he led him downstairs.  
“You must’ve been tired last night, are you okay?” Skeppy asks. Bad stiffened, his friend staring at him in concern.

Does he know…?

“Did you have nightmares again?” Skeppy frowns at him, “I know you have those, I can hear you when they happen.”

Bad blinks, he's not sure when he started to shake slightly, but he is. Skeppy takes his other hand gently, holding the clawed appendages in an attempt to comfort his friend.

“Bad you know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Skeppy smiles softly with worry written all over his gemstone studded face.

Bad wants to tell him. He wants to spill out what his head contains and to get the guilt off his chest. It’s crushing him and he needs to get it off. But Bad just nods instead. He can’t tell Skeppy, because then his friend would hate him and he’d be sent away and if he was sent away then he’d have nobody.

Skeppy seemingly drops it, to his relief. They head downstairs, Bad sitting down at the table as Skeppy grabs them something to eat, sitting down across from him.

“Bad, talk to me please.” Skeppy says as he slides over a freshly heated bowl of mushroom stew. Bad stares into the meal, his head bowed low. 

He was trapped, that was for sure. If he just booked it Skeppy was sure to follow, or to confront him when he got home. So he gave in and spoke.

“...If i did something bad- like really bad, would you still love me…?” Bad asked in a tone that was barely more than a whisper.

“Well of course I would, you’re my best friend.” Skeppy took Bad’s clawed hand in his own. He looked up at the gemstone hybrid, his eyes watery. 

“...b-because I did something really really t-terrible and I-“ He hiccups as tears roll freely down his cheeks. Skeppy’s hands squeeze his in reassurance.

“Bad, I’d forgive you for anything you did. You never do anything without reason, so you must’ve known what you were doing was for a good reason.” he smiles.

Bad wants to throw up. ‘A good reason?’ what kind of reason was good enough to eat your own friend?! But if Skeppy said it, it must’ve been true. He did have a good reason.

It was so he wouldn’t hurt his best friend.

Bad smiles, the comforting presence of his roommate and best friend putting the guilt at ease for now. He knew it still wasn’t right, but maybe he could make it better. They ate in comfortable silence together, not noticing when rain clouds had rolled in, the soft pattering of drops on the windows only adding to the coziness.

The next days were the most pleasant he’d had in a long, long time. The storm outside had raged on for days, only briefly stopping in bouts before raining down hard again. They sat inside watching movies and playing games together. It was nice and Bad didn’t have to think about anything serious at all.

At least until Puffy and Ant showed up. They were let inside by Skeppy, having shown up to visit spontaneously. Puffy looked the same, except for the raincoat she was sporting that was in the process of being removed and hung on his coat rack.

Ant on the other hand, was very noticeably different. He looked better than Bad had expected him to, but he hadn’t really expected him to look like this. Ant was wrapped in bandages along his body where Bad had ripped the largest of chunks from but his one arm was wrapped in a cast and hanging in a sling. 

The cat hybrid looked tired, but cheerful nonetheless. He locked eyes with Bad, the demon having been staring at him intently.

“Bad? What’s that look for?” Ant asked, a little unnerved at the blank white eyes peering into him. The other two looked from Ant to Bad, who was stiff in place, anxiety practically radiating off him.

“A-Ant w-what-“ he started but Ant cut him off.

“Oh! That’s right you haven't seen me yet.” He chuckles a bit. 

“I got attacked by something in the woods and Puffy found me at her door a while ago, I probably dragged myself there.” he explained. Bad could feel the dread welling up inside his chest.

Did Ant know it was him?

“...we think it was a hungry wolf pack.” Ant sighs, adjusting his sling a slight bit.

“My arm was pretty badly damaged, they must’ve been starving.” He laughs darkly. Puffy puts a reassuring hand on the cat mans shoulder.

Bad relaxes. Ant didn’t remember it was him.

“...o-oh. I’m so sorry for that…” Bad whispers, starting himself at his apology. Ant raises a brow, beginning to ask him what he ment but he spoke first.

“Sorry for your injury, I mean.” he smiles. Nobody but Ant seemed to notice his little remorseful slip up, and if they did they didn’t say anything. The cat was seemingly satisfied with the answer.

The evening was going well, or as well as it could go with the guilt welling inside him and the fear of being found out eating at him constantly. He knew he was jittery, but thankfully nothing was said about it even though he was sure they’d noticed.

He felt a soft hand grab his own from under the dinner table suddenly. Skeppy shot him a soft glance of concern as he squeezed it. Bad squeezed back, his nerves calming a tiny bit. He was sure Skeppy wouldn’t give him up even if he knew, Bad hoped he was right in that assumption.

A while later it was time for Puffy and Ant to leave. Bad was incredibly relieved for the interaction to be ending, but he kept it to himself.

“See you guys later, have a safe walk home.” Skeppy smiles, helping Ant put on his coat. The cat hybrid purred in thanks, moving to stand beside Puffy.

“You both be careful too, alright? I don’t want to see either of you getting hurt.” Puffy’s eyes stare at the pair of best friends with worry. Her face shifts to a smile and she throws her arms around the two of them.

Bad smiles back, being held close to her with his head resting on her shoulder. But his face drops slightly when he sees Ant watching him with suspicion. They lock eyes for a moment and Bad feels a familiar growl rattle in his chest. Puffy steps back from them in surprise and the instinctual fear coming from her is extremely obvious.

“Bad what-“

“s-sorry!” he stammers out, his tail flicking and his ears flattened to his head in shame. Ant was bristling in the background, clearly on edge at the threatening noise, while Skeppy looked concerned. Puffy and Bad’s eyes lock, she’s shaking slightly, her sheep instincts filling her with what Bad assumes is the urge to run.

“I’m really sorry about him, Puffy.” Skeppy interjects before things get out of hand. “He’s been a bit off lately, he’s-“ the gemstone man paused for a moment to think of an excuse “getting over a cold.” he settles on.

Puffy breathes, relaxing slightly. Ant is still on edge but his fur flattens.

“I’m still really sorry though Puffy.” Bad whines, but the ewe just laughs slightly.

“Seriously it’s okay, i always get a little cranky when i’m sick too, so really it’s fine.” She reassures him, giving him a nervous hug which quickly turns to an affectionate one as she drags Skeppy and Antfrost into it. The four share a small laugh before the sheep-woman and the cat-man exit, Ant giving a small frown to Bad on his way out, but Bad couldn’t quite place what it meant. He didn’t think Ant knew about what he’d done to him, he’d made sure that Ant had been knocked out before he’d started, and he didn’t think he’d given anything away. But still what if-

He was snapped from his thoughts by a firm hand being placed on his shoulder.

“Bad we need to talk about what just happened.” Skeppy’s eyes glitter with confusion and worry, and a small tinge of fear. But it wasn’t a request to talk, it was a statement that they were going to. Bad was terrified, he’d most likely have to face what he’d done soon.

But what if he didn’t have to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot shorter than the previous chapters but I just needed a set up chapter and didn’t really want to have it run on for too long.
> 
> Also funfact: my cat Blue is a siamese cat and he looks exactly like Ant’s minecraft skin so that’s neat :P


End file.
